1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an event detection system and a method using image analysis, and more particularly, to an event detection system and method using image analysis, which can detect an event, such as smoke and/or fire, by determining edge signals, brightness of screen data and color data by analyzing a photographed image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to detect a fire in the related art, fire sensors, including a smoke sensor, a heat sensor or a flame sensor, are used. However, another fire detecting method, for example, a fire detecting method using an image photographed by a camera, may be used in view of the high cost incurred by installing the fire sensor.
For example, in a fire detecting method using a video camera, proposed in Korean Patent Application No. 1997-0045434, the cost required to install a fire sensor is reduced by detecting occurrence of a fire by a fire sensing camera using infrared (IR).
FIG. 1 is a block diagram of an IR camera of the related art. The IR camera includes a lens 10, an optical filter 20, a change-couple device 30, an amplifier 40, an analog/digital converter 50, a plurality of color separators 60 and 70, a microcomputer 90 and an integral detection device 80. The IR camera of the related art is driven as follows. In the IR camera, since an optical filter 20 from which an IR blocking area is removed is employed, photoelectric conversion in an IR area is enabled, and photoelectrically converted IR area signals are detected by a sensor having yellow and magenta color filters. That is, the detected IR area signals are red-series signals. If an amount of incident IR increases due to fire occurrence, an amount of red color signals also increases. Thus, if the amount of red color signals increases by greater than or equal to a predetermined level, compared to normal times, a fire detection signal is generated.
However, the fire detection camera using IR signals may pose several problems. For example, even if a fire has occurred, only heavy smoke is displayed on a detection screen during an early stage of the fire, and the fire is not detectable from the detection screen due to the heavy smoke, making it difficult to detect the fire in the early stage.
In addition, the fire detection camera using IR signals requires an IR filter, which is disadvantageous in view of color reproducibility.